City of Blood
by Crystal Evergrace
Summary: In a world divided by power, blinded by corruption and loyalty discouraged, the magical land of Alemnia is nearing its end. Join two sorceresses in their journey as they uncover the most dangerous plot ever created which could mean the destruction of everything they know. Book #1 in A Sorceress' Magic. Fanfic inspired by Legacy of Discord - FuriousWings
1. INTRODUCTION

**Hola ~ I'm back with a whole new fanfic on one of my favorite games – Legacy of Discord-FuriousWings. I've been playing this game for over 7 months and I absolutely love it. This game is available on Android and maybe ios and takes up about 280 MB of your storage. I recommend you guys to play it. I'm a level 72 Sorceress on server 255 (very old) and available by the name Mara. You are invited to PM me or add me as a friend. I won't mind! :)**

 **DISCLAMIER: I don't own this game or any artwork. Everything belongs to GTarcade.**

 **INTRO TO CHARACTERS**

1\. MARA

Class - Sorceress

Battle Rating (BR) – 1400911

Guild – DustGuildPH (member)

Arena Ranking - 257

About: The main character of this story, Mara is one hell of a sarcastic sorceress. She aspires to be the No.1 sorceress on her home server.

…..

2\. ROCYRYA

Class - Sorceress

Battle Rating (BR) – 1971546

Guild – Musketeers

Arena Ranking – not known

About: Rocyrya is Mara's best friend. She, like Mara, aims to be the No. 1 Sorceress and get immortalized in the Hall of Kings.

…

3\. ANNA

Class - Sorceress

Battle Rating (BR) – 11778546

Guild – DustGuildPH (leader)

Arena Ranking – not known

About: Anna is the guild leader of DustGuildPH and Mara's mentor. She is one of those active leaders who never back down on a challenge.

…

4\. LADYKILLER

Class - Sorceress

Battle Rating (BR) – 12589635

Guild – KillOnSight

Arena Ranking – between 10-25

About: LadyKiller is one of those exceptional KOS members who don't have KOSx preceding their names. She is the current No.1 sorceress on server 255. Nearly 99% of the sorceresses on server 255 worship her. Mara and Rocyrya belong to the 1% sorceresses who hate her.

…

5\. KOSxSUPERGRL

Class - Sorceress

Battle Rating (BR) – 12589635

Guild – KillOnSight

Arena Ranking – between 10-25

About: KOSxSupergrl is LadyKiller's best friend who enjoys tormenting Mara and Rocyrya. She won't let Mara complete her training and dethrone her best friend.

…..

6\. KOSxCatarina

Class – Sorceress

Battle Rating (BR) - 609275

About – Despite her current level and rank of equipment, Catarina is a very powerful sorceress capable enough to be accepted into KOS. More than half KOS members, including Catarina, hate Mara. Astonishingly, Catarina is Mara's younger sister.

…..

7\. SIGARAGA

Class – Bladedancer

About: Not much is known, except he is the No.1 Bladedancer on server 255 and dating LadyKiller.

…

8\. SATANRIPPER

Class – Berserker

About: Not much is known, except that he is dating KOSxSupergrl.

…

9\. GORZWYD

Class – Bladedancer

Battle Rating (BR) - 26589

About: This bladedancer always tries to kill everyone but ends up being killed. He forms a strong friendship with Mara and Rocyrya after the sorceresses help him escape Plunder alive.

….

10\. FLASH

Class – Berserker

Guild – Ambassadors

Battle Rating (BR) - 1568974

About – Flash is the guild leader of _Ambassadors_. Mara joined his guild and left after a year, enraging him.

…..

11\. DESTER

Class – Bladedancer

Guild – Ambassadors

About – Dester is Flash's best friend.


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

The wind was blowing harsh that night. Lord Hadell turned back towards the shelter his sister, Lady Kara had found. He stepped inside, dusting his boots before entering lest he should suffer his brother, Lord Varian's wrath.

Lady Kara was arranging the wood to kindle a fire. "Any luck?" she asked Hadell. Receiving a shake of the head, she sighed. "No wonder you couldn't see anything because of that bucket on your head."

"Hey!" Hadell protested. "That bucket is my helmet!"

"Even you're acknowledging that your helmet is a bucket," cackled Varian, running a gloved hand through his hair. "I knew it." He shared a fist bump with Kara.

Hadell glanced at his sister. Lady Kara was a Sorceress – mistress of the element of ice and one of the craftiest ladies ever to design Alemnia's governance and be the Prophet. She had light blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. Her equipmet – she called it the Goddess set – was crafted by herself and shone with the radiance of the stars. She was one of the most influential ladies in the land of Alemnia.

Beside her, Lord Varian loved being a Bladedancer. A narcissist by heart and mastering the electric element, he was the referee of the blood-thirsty Arena and the Ice-Fire field. He believed that even if you're going to die, at least die fashionably. He was Hadell's right-hand man and the most trusted among his siblings – Lady Kara's twin, Elsara, was never trusted.

Lord Hadell was a Berserker – mastering the element of fire and the Mayor of the capital city of Alemnia – Clytoll. He oversaw the just and smooth ruling of the city. His armor made him look more like a giant than a protector. The local children had nicknamed him _BFG – Big Friendly Giant_. Varian and Kara had laughed their heads off when they heard about it.

"Are you sure that this is the mountain?" Varian asked Kara, brushing away the non-existent dust from his blade.

Kara nodded, taking out a piece of paper from her bag. "It should be. We're very near to the Crystalscar Mountain."

"I highly doubt it," Hadell said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, shush."

None of them knew they were being followed.

.

.

.

"Seriously Kara, how long until we reach the Crytell Mountain?" Varian grumbled for the fifteenth time, dragging his feet along. "My beautiful self cannot take this torture anymore!"

"For the first time, Varian is right," panted Hadell, using his greatsword to support himself.

Kara glanced at her map, without looking at her brothers. "It's Crystalscar Mountain, boys." She cast an unimpressed look on them. "You two _begged_ to come with me. _'Please Kara, don't go alone' 'Kara you need us to protect you' 'Kara please'_ what happened to that, huh?"

Varian raised a finger. "One – my awesome self does not sound like that."

"Of course, it doesn't," Kara smirked, flipping her hair. "It was your _pitiful self_ at that time."

"A pitiful self does not exist within the great Lord Varian."

"I don't care!"

Hadell stopped listening to their mindless bickering when he saw something glisten. And he was sure that it wasn't Kara's dress shimmering. "Kara, Varian."

Kara kicked Varian one last time and ran to Hadell. Her eyes shone when she saw what Hadell saw.

"Hadell," she gushed, "you're a genius!"

"I was the one who helped you to make your dress shine!" yelled Varian, tripping on a stone.

"Hadell found the Crystalscar Mountain!" Kara smiled. "Now we can understand what the Gods have been trying to tell me!"

.

.

Three days ago, Kara had a dream where the Goddess Requiem, her purple wings fluttering behind her, urged Kara to go to the Crystalscar Mountain and find the secret of the Falcon's Salvation. Naturally, Kara was preparing for her journey when Varian and Hadell burst into her room and – according to Kara – begged to come with her as she needed 'protection'.

Her twin sister, Elsara, had agreed with the two brothers. "The more the merrier," she had said. Kara wasn't pleased. Nobody trusted Elsara and her weird magic.

.

.

"That's it," Varian snapped, leaning on a rock. "I'm giving up."

Kara and Hadell turned back. "I thought your beautiful self does not give up?" inquired Kara, her wrathwing _Blight_ , fluttering.

"Me too," Hadell supplied while _Destiny_ , his wrathwing, spewed fire.

"I hate you," mumbled Varian, _Archblade_ shining behind him.

Kara spun on her heel as she saw a Pegasus land a few meters from them. She ran towards the beast while Hadell called out for her to stop.

The Pegasus was magnificent – snowy white coat, feathers like cream and mane as soft as cotton. It neighed as Kara skidded to a stop. She gingerly touched its coat, and ran her hands around its body as the winged horse happily reared its head. "Boys!" Kara squealed, climbing on the Pegasus. She laughed when Varian refused to step near it.

"It'll ruin my beautiful boots," he grumbled.

Kara flipped off Varian. "So, Hadell," she asked. "You are coming, or no?"

.

.

After Varian got airsick for the third time, and Hadell lost his helmet, Kara declared that they had reached the foothills of Crystalscar mountain.

She leapt off the horse. "We're finally here!" she grinned. "Now we've to find the Crystal of Light!"

Varian looked up, and fainted.

Hadell gave a disapproving nod. "He could never stand heights."

"I think you're right," Kara agreed.

Hadell picked up his unconscious younger brother. He scanned his surroundings. There was something that didn't belong here.

Kara was walking ahead of him, occasionally turning back to confirm his presence. Hadell met her stormy blue eyes, and Kara smiled. He shook his head. _No. Everything's fine_.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

.

.

Elsara sat in front of her crystal sphere, tracking down her siblings.

"My magic ball," she hummed. "Show me the prophet."

The crystal ball vibrated, the colors within it spinning. Elsara leaned closer. A sinister smile formed on her face.

"Oh, dearest sister," Elsara smiled, the maliciousness betraying the tone of her voice. "You shouldn't have taken our brothers. Now they will die, along with you."


End file.
